Text Later
by uhirasaokay
Summary: Dante if you can't get a date how can I? Zhalia are you dead or alive? When are we going on our new mission? A conversation of texts messages between the team. Light Lok/ Sophie and Dante/Zhalia


_Hey guys! Hope you like this story.:):)_

Chapter 1:

10:42 AM

To: Sophie

From: Lok

Hey when are we going on our new mission?

9:45 AM

To: Lok

From: Sophie

How would I know? Ask Dante. And do not text during class!

9:47 AM

To: Dante

From: Lok

Hey Dante when are we going on our new mission?

10:10 PM

To: Lok

From: Dante

For that we need a new mission Lok.

Aren't you in class?

10:12 PM

To: Dante

From: Lok

I thought Guggenheim called you this morning about it? Yes I'm in class.

10:15 PM

To: Lok

From: Dante

He called me to talk about something else.

Stop texting while your in class.

10:16 PM

To: Dante

From: Lok

Can't you get us a mission?

10:20 PM

To: Lok

From: Dante

You and Sophie need to attend school.

Stop texting!

10:25 PM

To: Zhalia

From: Lok

Hey Zhalia. Can you ask Dante to get us a new mission?

10:30 AM

To: Sophie

From: Lok

I'm bored. How's class going for you?

10:35 AM

To: Lok

From: Sophie

Lok can you stop texting. I need to concentrate. So should you!

Class is going fine.

10:38 AM

To: Sophie

From: Lok

Why do you need to concentrate?

Don't you get really high marks anyways?

10:40 AM

To: Lok

From: Sophie

That's why I need to concentrate.

If you want high marks you must listen to what the teacher says.

10:42 AM

To: Sophie

From: Lok

Wow. But the teachers are so insanely boring.

How do you listen to them?

10:45 AM

To: Lok

From: Sophie

Lok I need to concentrate. I'll meet you during lunch.

10:47 AM

To: Sophie

From: Lok

k fine. Bye.

11:00 AM

To: Zhalia

From: Lok

Hey? Anybody there?

11:02 AM

To: Dante

From: Lok

Your a man. Can I ask you something?

11:05 AM

To: Lok

From: Dante

What is it now Lok?

If its some weird question like you asked me the last time, don't bother. I will not reply.

11:07 AM

To: Dante

From: Lok

What weird question?

Its about Sophie.

11:10 AM

To: Lok

From: Dante

Oh thank god!

Remember the last time you asked me about waxing because you wanted to try something.

Anyways ask away.

11:15 AM

To: Dante

From: Lok

I WAS ONLY CURIOUS!

I want to ask Sophie out. How do I do it?

11:17 AM

To: Lok

From: Dante

She is your friend anyways. Just ask her if you guys wanna hang out.

11:20 AM

To: Dante

From: Lok

But she will say no unless its going to be about titans.

11:25 AM

To: Lok

From: Dante

How are you so sure?

Maybe I'm not the right person to ask. Maybe Zhalia will have a better answer. She is the same species as Sophie.

11:30 AM

To: Dante

From: Lok

Same species? Don't you mean same gender?

Zhalia is not replying.

11:33 AM

To: Lok

From: Dante

Women are a mysterious species Lok. No one can understand them.

Have you considered the fact that Zhalia might be busy and she will reply later.

11:36 AM

To: Dante

From: Lok

Ohh.

What is she doing?

You like her don't you?

11:37 AM

To: Zhalia

From: Lok

What are you doing?

11:39 AM

To: Lok

From: Dante

I don't know what she is doing.

Whom do I like?

Lok I'm busy. Text you later.

11:42 AM

To: Dante

From: Lok

You like Zhalia. Its true isn't it?

That's why your not answering me:):)

Right your "busy".

Bye Dante.

12:15 PM

To: Lok

From: Sophie

Lok where are you? Its lunch.

12:20 PM

To: Lok

From: Sophie

Lok?

12:25 PM

To: Lok

From: Sophie

Don't tell me you fell asleep in class again.

2:00 PM

To: Zhalia

From: Lok

Zhalia? Are you dead or alive?

2:15 PM

To: Dante

From: Lok

What if I try writing poetry for her? would she say yes?

2:18 PM

To: Lok

From: Dante

Poetry? Are you sure its a good idea?

2:20 PM

To: Dante

From: Lok

I dunno. That's why I'm asking. Do you think its a good idea?

2:35 PM

To: Lok

From: Dante

I really don't know women as well as you think Lok.

And I don't know how teenage girls think. Ask another girl.

2:40 PM

To: Dante

From: Lok

You have to help me get a date!

2:41 PM

To: Zhalia

From: Lok

hellllloooooo?

2:43 PM

To: Lok

From: Dante

Honestly Lok. I can't seem to be able to get a date for myself.

2:45 PM

To: Dante

From: Lok

0.o!?

2:50 PM

To: Lok

From: Dante

What's that's supposed to be.

Are you coming over today?

3:00 PM

To: Dante

From: Lok

I'm surprised you can't get a date! If you can't get a date. I have no chance.

yeah off course.

3:15 PM

To: Zhalia

From: Lok

I can go to the moon and return before you reply.

3:30 PM

To: Sophie

From: Lok

Let's go over to Dante's house.

And does Zhalia ever reply to a text message?

3:35 PM

To: Lok

From: Sophie

Yeah sure.

Yes she does.

3:40 PM

To: Zhalia

From: Lok

... Zhalia?

4:00 PM

To: Zhalia

From: Dante

Where are you? Sophie and Lok are here.

4:10 PM

To: Zhalia

From: Sophie

ZHALIAAAAA! Did something happen? please reply.

4:10 PM

To: Zhalia

From: Lok

Zhalia...

...

I think I'm growing old.

5:10 PM

To: Lok

From: Zhalia

WTF?

Next time you spam my inbox again, I'm gonna break your phone.

5:11 PM

To: Dante

From: Zhalia

Do I look like their baby sitter to you?

If they are there what can I do?

5:12 PM

To: Sophie

From: Zhalia

Nothing happened. I'm fine.

5:13 PM

To: Zhalia

From: Lok

Please don't break my phone.

The only reason I messaged so many times is cuz you never replied.

BTW I need your help.

5:15 PM

To: Zhalia

From: Dante

Are you coming over?

Where were you till now?

5:16 PM

To: Lok

From: Zhalia

I was busy.

You need my help in what?

5:17 PM

To: Dante

From: Zhalia

No.

I was out.

5:20 PM

To: Zhalia

From: Lok

I need your help with getting a date with Sophie.

5:23 PM

To: Zhalia

From: Dante

Where out?

5:25 PM

To: Lok

From: Zhalia

Just ask her out. Its obvious you guys like each other. Only an idiot wouldn't see it.

5:26 PM

To: Dante

From: Zhalia

Sorry mom! I shall keep you informed next time!

5:28 PM

To: Zhalia

From: Lok

Just ask her out?

Shouldn't I write poetry or give her secret admirer notes or use a pick up line or something?

5:30 PM

To: Lok

From: Zhalia

Jackass.

You are not that smooth.

Just ask her out. She will say yes.

5:31 PM

To: Zhalia

From: Dante

mom?

5:33 PM

To: Dante

From: Zhalia

Sorry. Do you prefer mommy?

5:33 PM

To: Zhalia

From: Sophie

Do you know why Lok is acting weird?

5:35 PM

To: Zhalia

From: Lok

Fine. I shall ask her tonight.

wish me luck:)

5:40 PM

To: Sophie

From: Zhalia

That kid is always weird. Nothing new about it.

5:41 PM

To: Zhalia

From: Dante

I would prefer sweetie ;):*

5:45 PM

To: Dante

From: Zhalia

You can kill people with you ability to flirt. You don't even need titans. :);)

5:50 PM

To: Zhalia

From: Dante

0_0

:( :'(

6:00 PM

To: Dante

From: Zhalia

Don't worry I don't die so easily:)

6:05 PM

To: Zhalia

From: Dante

6:03 PM

To: Dante

From: Zhalia

:* XD

7:28 PM

To: Sophie

From: Lok

Hey wanna go for a movie tomorrow?

7:30 PM

To: Lok

From: Sophie

Sure which movie?

7:35 PM

To: Lok

From: Sophie

I dunno. You pick one.

7:38 PM

To: Dante, Zhalia

From: Sophie

Which movie do you wanna go for?

7:30 PM

To: Sophie

From: Dante

Why a movie?

An action movie will be nice.

7:32 PM

To: Sophie

From: Zhalia

Why would I want to go for a movie?

A horror would be nice though.

7:35 PM

To: Dante, Zhalia

From: Sophie

Lok wants to go for a movie.

So I wanted to see which one you guys would prefer.

7:38 PM

To: Dante

From: Zhalia

I don't know who is more stupid.

Sophie or Lok.

7:40 PM

To: Lok

From: Sophie

Zhalia wants to watch a horror while Dante wants to watch an action movie.

But I would prefer a romantic one. So its up to you.

7:43 PM

To: Sophie

From: Lok

Wait why are they coming?

7:45 PM

To: Lok

From: Sophie

Aren't we all going together?

7:50 PM

To: Sophie

From: Lok

*face palm*

_Hey! hope you guys liked it:):) Please review. Depending on your thoughts I might write another chapter._


End file.
